


Size Queen

by Lilsquirtboo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Breeding, Butt Plugs, Come Inflation, Dildos, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Skirts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 19:16:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20013445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsquirtboo/pseuds/Lilsquirtboo
Summary: Seungkwan masturbates alone, "accidentally" leaving the door open...





	Size Queen

Kwan was an ultimate size queen. He loved to feel the stretch of his rim, whether it be around a big thick cock or one of his dildos. His favourite toy by far had to be his dildo that is super thick and bright pink with an intricate design of bulging veins, and it took Seungkwan a while to prepare for it. He always had to start with his smaller dildos then work his way up, thicker and thicker. The dildo made him feel super cute when he used it which is a bonus for him. Kwan loved to feel cute, he loves dressing up in pleated skirts and crop tops which show off his tummy in his free time alone because they make him feel pretty. Being dressed up all pretty with a thick cock up his ass actually makes him feel quite slutty.

It was seventeen's first day off in over 2 weeks so of course Seungkwan took this as an opportunity to masturbate, he never has enough free time any more between their schedules and the show he is on and he can't play with his toys when he only has an hour or two of free time because it takes so long to prepare himself for his favourite and thickest dildo so he was going to enjoy the day off and take his time pleasuring himself.

He made sure to get started when some of the members were not home. Jun and Dino had gone out with Mingyu, The8 and Wonwoo so his roommates wouldn't be back till later. Jihoon and S. Coups had gone to the studio so there was no chance that they'd be back anytime soon. Dk and Hoshi had gone out to eat, they had asked Seungkwan to join them but he turned them down in favour of his toys meaning that the only members were Jeonghan and Vernon from his dorm and Joshua from the other dorm. It was likely that Jeonghan and Joshua would sleep in till late and then just laze around in bed all day so Seungkwan opened the secret draw within his closet which contained his pretty clothes and his box of dildos. He chose an outfit and dug out his box of toys, the box was quite heavy due to the sheer weight of the many dildos that he had. 

Seungkwan had chose his favourite white crop top which was just plain white but very tight fitting which showed off his perky nipples and one of his new baby blue skirts with a white trim.

Seungkwan climbed onto the bed and got into a kneeling position, placing the box beside him as he reached over into his drawers to grab a big bottle of lube. He wasted no time in getting right to preparing himself. He had a shower earlier on so he was squeaky clean inside and out and he had started to prep himself inside the shower so his hole didn't show much resistance when he slowly inserted one lube covered finger. One finger just wasn't enough for Seungkwan to feel pleasure, he wouldn't start to feel good until he had at least three fingers inside him brushing against his prostate. He continued adding more fingers, slowly pushing them in and out of his hole until he had three lubed fingers stretching his rim. He liked to tease and edge himself until he was squirming for release.

Once he was stretched enough for one of his small dildos, it was quite thin probably about an average sized cock and bright red, the veins bulged slightly on the dildo but the head was the best part. It was bulbous and slightly thicker than the length of the dildo. Seungkwan sucked on the head of the dildo in attempt to get himself excited, at times like this often wished that the dildo's were real cocks instead of pieces of plastic. The thought of making someone come with just his mouth was enough for his cock to spring to life. He slathered the red dildo with excess lube and lined it up with his hole underneath the blue skirt. Slowly the head of the toy breached the rim which made Seungkwan gasp with pleasure, the stretch of the bulbous head felt amazing and his cock hardened even more. He continued to push the dildo into himself, he let out a whine as the head brushed against his prostate and the veins of the toy pushed against his walls. Once it was all the way in Kwan started to bounce on the toy, pushing it in and out of him the slight burning sensation now being replaced with pleasure. Every time the boy bounced on the toy immense amounts of pleasure shot through his body. He reached up to his nipples and started to play with them, twisting and pulling them which drew small mewls out of his mouth. The more he bounced the better he felt, the brush of the head against his prostate, the feeling of the veins pressing into his walls and the pleasure from his nipples was enough to push him over the edge. He came all over his skirt and the bed with a loud moan. His chest heaved as he came down from the feeling of pure bliss, he knew he could take more.

Seungkwan pulled the red toy out with a pop and threw it aside as his hole clenched twitched around nothing. He reached into the box of toys and pulled out another dildo, it was bright blue this time and it was a lot thicker than the other toy, a lot longer too but Seungkwan didn't doubt that he could fit it inside him. Seungkwan lathered lube over the dildo, wasting none of his precious time as he lined it up with his entrance again and slowly lowered himself down onto the toy. There was a bit of resistance from his hole as his rim stretched around the thickness, drawing a loud whine of pleasure from the boy. The length of the toy made it easier for it to brush against the boy's prostate. When he bottomed out the length of the dildo created a stomach bulge. Seungkwan admired the bulge with fascination and couldn't help but think that he's look extremely adorable with a little belly bump after he'd been bred to the brim with cum and plugged up by someone with a thick cock. He hoped that one day his fantasy would become a reality. Seungkwan snapped out his daze and wasted no time in thrusting himself down on the toy. The drag of the dildo's head against his prostate felt like ecstasy and the thickness of the toy left Seungkwan feeling full. He wrapped a had around his neglected cock from under his skirt, it was rock solid and bright red, he fisted his cock with not much intent because he felt familiar feeling at the pit of his stomach and he knew he was close to his second release. The more he bounced on the toy the closer and closer he was getting to the sweet release. One final bounce caused him to spill over the edge as the toy brushed against his prostate, his cum splattered all over his stomach, his hand and the sheets as he rode out his orgasm on the toy. By the time he came down from his second high he was gasping for breath but he knew could take even more, he needed more. He composed himself for a few minutes before slowly removing the dildo from his hole which was twitching in overstimulation and tossed it aside with the other used toy.

He let himself have a bit of a breather before reaching into the box to bring out his favourite monstrosity of a dildo that was It was almost three times as thick as the size of the first red dildo and Seungkwan nearly came from the thought of the toy being inside him. He drooled at the sheer thickness of the toy, he knew that the stretch would be painful but he also knew it would feel amazing. He made sure to lather this toy with an insane amount of lube but he had to due to the thickness of it. It was hard for Seungkwan to straddle the toy as it was so thick between his legs but once the head brushed Seungkwan's hole he was driven by the thought of the toy being inside him. He lined himself up with the toy and slowly but surely he pushed the dildo into his hole that was still twitching from the previous dildo. Seungkwan gritted his teeth as the head passed his tight ring of muscles, the stretch and the burn was unreal and it made him gasp in pain but it also made him feel even hornier as he carefully sunk down onto the thick cock, inch by inch. His cock was rock solid again and he knew he would come after only a couple of bounces on his dildo. He slowly continued to sink down on the toy. He could feel it dragging against his walls and when the toy bypassed his prostate he let out a loud moan that the other members would surely be able to hear if they walked past his room. Once it was fully inside him Seungkwan was panting and gasping in pleasure. The toy was pressed up right against his abused prostate and he could feel himself shaking in intense pleasure. He allowed himself to adjust to the size of the toy before he pushed himself up off the dildo with shaking legs before slamming himself back down. He was already so close release and he knew it wouldn't take him long. His rim dragged along the toy with every single bounce, he could feel the veins against his walls and it was pure pleasure. The head of the toy constantly hit the right spot and Seungkwan knew it wouldn't be hard for him to come a third time. The toy hammered his hole and all that could be heard was the sounds of skin slapping plastic as well as the squelch of lube. Seungkwan reached up and under his crop to to play with his nipples as his other hand crept under his skirt to grab his throbbing cock, everytime he lifted himself from the toy he thrusted his hardened cock into his hand. It wasn't long before Seungkwan knew he was going to come. He pushed himself off the dildo again and slammed down on it another time, the force against his prostate pushed him over the edge just as his bedroom door opened and Seungkwan made eye contact with Hansol. It was too late to stop himself from going over the edge as he loudly moaned, releasing big shots of cum all over his clothes, his bed and his hand. His eyes widened in shock as he realised what had happened and in some wrong way it turned him on.

Hansol's eyes darkened as he looked at the sight before him. He had heard Kwan's moans through the bedroom walls and couldn't handle it anymore. He let his eyes roam over the sight of the boy in front of him. He noticed the 2 used dildos that resided on the side of the bed. His eyes roamed over Seungkwan who was clearly blissed out and still moaning. His hair was a mess and his face was bright red. His stomach and his clothes were covered with his own come. But what Hansol couldn't get over was the sight of the pink abnormally thick dildo placed between Seungkwan's legs.

"Hansollie" Seungkwan whimpered, he felt too weak to do anything, the intense orgasm had drained most of his energy drawing the boy out of his daze. "Hansol. I'm so so sorry. Im so sorry." Seungkwan tried to grab his blanket to cover himself him up but it was tucked under him and he was feeling too weak to pull it from under him so instead he tried to cover himself up as best as he could with his skirt. Hansol could see that he clearly had tears in his eyes out of embarrassment. 

Seungkwan looked at Hansol in shock as he made his way over to the older boy, his eyes were dark and all he could think about was fucking Seungkwan. Hansol stopped in front of Seungkwan before speaking.

"What a slut, you couldn't even wait until all the members were out of the dorm before you fucked your poor little hole." Seungkwan gasped at the younger's unexpected words, he stared up at him with his mouth wide open in shock. Hansol reached over to caress Seungkwan's jaw before placing two fingers into Seungkwan's mouth, lightly resting on his tongue. "Suck my fingers Kwan, like a good boy." Seungkwan obeyed Hansol's demand and started to suckle on the younger's fingers, he couldn't deny that this Hansol was making him horny again.

"I bet you wanted someone to walk in on you, you even left the door open. You wanted someone to see you all spread out bouncing on that dildo." Hansol let his eyes roam over Seungkwan's face. He was still red and he looked oh so cute sucking on Hansol's fingers. He let his eyes drift down to Seungkwan's body. His nipples were still hard, poking out from the white tight crop top, Hansol reached down to tweak one which made Seungkwan squeak. Hansol chuckled. "Look at you, baby. You're ruined. Completely fucked out."

Hansol removed his fingers from Seungkwan's mouth as he leaned down to whisper into his ear. "Do you think I could fuck you? Breed you like the slut you are?" Again Seungkwan's eyes widened in shock and cock twitched in excitement.

"Yes. Fuck me, Sollie. Please." Seungkwan moaned out. He was extremely turned on by the whole situation and couldn't help but whimper at the thought of being filled with Hansol's come. The outline of Hansol's thick and long cock pressed up against his sweatpants was enough for Seungkwan to make a decision. 

Hansol stepped away from the boy with a smile, he looked down at Seungkwan's cock to find it leaking with precum. "Come on, baby. Let me ruin you." 

Seungkwan immediately slid the long forgotten dildo out of his hole. He threw the dildo on the floor along with the other used toys. "On all fours, babe." Seungkwan rearranged himself so that his ass was up in front of Hansol. He could feel the younger's hungry stare towards his hole that was clenching around the sudden emptiness. Hansol slapped his hand down on Seungkwan's butt, kneading his cheek which was turning red. He slipped one of his fingers into the older's hole and Seungkwan couldn't help but gasp at the sudden intrusion, he pushed his ass back against the younger's fingers in an attempt to feel some friction but a hand on his hip stopped him.

"No, Kwannie. I'm fucking you." Hansol removed his fingers from Seungkwan's gaping hole. Seungkwan could hear him removing his clothes and he was getting more excited by the minute. His cock leaked precum onto the bed as it hung between his legs on display for Hansol to see. 

"You ready, baby?" Seungkwan whimpered and Hansol took this as a yes. Slowly he slid his hardened cock into the plump ass of the elder. His hole was loose but warm he couldn't help but sigh once the whole of his length was engulfed into the elder's hole. He could feel Seungkwan's walls twitching around his cock in overstimulation. Slowly he started moving his hips and Seungkwan legs shook in pleasure and overstimulation as Hansol's cock brushed past his prostate, his moans would put porn stars to shame. Hansol started to thrust faster, the sound of skin slapping skin echoed around the room, mixing with the sounds of Hansol's grunts and Seungkwan's moans. Suddenly Hansol stopped and flipped Seungkwan over so he was on his back. Seungkwan automatically brought his thighs up to give Hansol better access. The younger intertwined their hands before pinning them above the elder's head. He leaned down and messily kissed Seungkwan's lips, he thrust his cock into Seungkwan's hole and slipped his tongue into the elder's mouth when he moaned. Their tongues battled for dominance as Hansol continued to fuck the elder.

Seungkwan was feeling completely overwhelmed, he was being over stimulated to the max and couldn't stop moaning. Every one of Hansol's thrusts was hitting the right spot. "Sollie, close" he whimpered as he felt the familiar warmth at the pit of his stomach for a fourth time.

"Me too, baby." Hansol replied. His thrusts were getting sloppier but he kept up the pace.  
"Should I breed you like the bitch you are. Fill you up with my cum then plug you up so you feel full." This drew an extremely loud moan out Seungkwan. He wanted to feel full. He wanted to be bred like an omega in heat. He need to be filled and plugged up with cum. "Yes, yes, yes! Breed me, Sollie." Seungkwan begged. Hansol let out a grunt as he spilled his seed into Seungkwan's hole. The warmth of Hansol's come tipped him over the edge. His cock twitched as it squirted come all over his stomach and his skirt. He let out a whine as immense pleasure shot through his body, his legs shuddered and his cock twitched even after he had stopped releasing.

Hansol slumped over Seungkwan and joined their lips together in a kiss. The elder could feel the younger's cock twitch against his prostate which made him whine in overstimulation. 

"Sollie, grab m' plug." Seungkwan mumbled in his blissed out state. He heard Hansol stretch over to the box and grab the pink butt plug that had a blue gem at the end. Hansol slowly pulled himself out, being careful not to spill any of his seed before he gently pushed the plug into Kwan's hole. Kwan shuddered at the feeling of the butt plug. He felt so full and his stomach had a bulge from all the come inside him.

Hansol carefully laid down by the side of him "Kwannie, are you okay?"

"That. Was. Wow." Seungkwan whispered with a smile on his face, he leaned over to press a gentle kiss on Hansol's lips. He grabbed Hansol's hand and gently caressed his belly bulge. "Thank You for making me feel so good." Hansol giggled at the cuteness of his baby.

"You're welcome, babe. I love you." Hansol grinned.

"I love you too. We need to do this again sometime."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever smut fic lmao and i was too ashamed to put it on my normal ao3... i have a twit @lilsquirtboo if u want to request any concepts!!


End file.
